


The List

by Sumi



Series: Cheska Ryder [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst and Humor, Custom Female Ryder | Sara, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: “Did my translator glitch or did I just hear you say that you wanted me to find you krogan friendly knitting needles?”After SAM stops her heart, Ryder decides to start tackling the list of stress relieving activities Lexi emailed to her. She attempts to get the rest of the Tempest crew involved with mixed results.





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my entry for the 2017 Mass Effect Big Bang. Huge thank you to Azzydarling for running the MEBB. It's my first year participating and I had a lot of fun. 
> 
> The art was created by my art partner Heliantheia and it's so freaking awesome. ^_^ Working together with an artist is always a great experience. Link to art masterpost is [here](http://fade-touched-eezo.tumblr.com/post/165205851297/pieces-i-did-for-sumilong-for-her-mass-effect-big)
> 
> I also want to give a special thanks to my wife Kianna for stepping in to beta after my original beta went "MIA".

The email from Lexi came after Cheska died _again_. Despite SAM’s attempts at another solution, stopping Cheska’s heart proved to be the only way. After that, relaxing was the last thing on anyone's mind; especially Cheska. Still, picking up a stress relieving hobby couldn't hurt and it was technically doctor's orders.

Lexi would be thrilled to hear Cheska was considering the list she sent; the rest of the crew, however, would be less than thrilled. Cheska planned to include them all in on it.

“Vetra, your great at procuring supplies, especially ones of a very rare nature?”

“Is that a question or a statement, Ryder?”

“Well technically both but in this moment it's a question.”

Vetra's mandibles fluttered in the turian equivalent of a smile. “Ryder, what do you need me to get for you?”

At this, Cheska hesitated. “Do you think it would be possible to acquire krogan-friendly knitting needles?” She felt ridiculous asking for such an item, but for the sake of team building exercises, it needed to addressed. 

“Did my translator glitch or did I just hear you say that you wanted me to find you krogan friendly knitting needles?”

She _almost_ wanted to tell Vetra it was nothing more than a translator glitch but Lexi would have her hide. “You heard right. If I want any chance of convincing Drack to participate in knitting activities, I have to make sure he can actually use the supplies.”

“Do you actually think the old man is going to go for that?” Vetra asked, sounding amused. “Ryder, without a plan and a backup plan, Drack being involved in knitting activities will never happen.”

“Kesh might be able to convince the old man.”

Vetra smirked. “Damn, Ryder, you can play dirty. Didn’t know you had it in you.”

“I don’t know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment…”

“Take it whichever way you want.”

Cheska sighed. “Can you find it?”

“Consider it done, Ryder.”

Cheska flashed Vetra a smile before quickly exiting the armory; It was Vetra’s preferred place on the Tempest as evidenced by the bedroll on the floor. She was pretty sure only Suvi used the crew quarters to sleep. These, however, were trivial thoughts. Cheska had to figure out a way to convince the rest of the crew to join in. 

A headache started to form at the possible excuses they’d come up with. Hell, Peebee locking herself in an escape pod was a definite possibility. A new one, of course, because her old escape pod bedroom had crashed landed on a planet that was practically a giant volcano. 

Cheska still wasn’t entirely over that.

Maybe pursuing solo activities would be the best thing to do for the time being. Better to try them out herself and not give the crew the chance to say their own Pathfinder hadn’t done anything on the list.

“Pathfinder, may I suggest reading? It's a common leisure activity among all species.”

“Any ideas on what I should read, SAM?”

“I am unfamiliar with popular types of literature. Perhaps you could open suggestions from the crew.”

“SAM, I will hold you responsible for any obscene reading material I am forced to consume.”

“Noted, and logically speaking a fair viewpoint.”

“Glad you’re so understanding.”

“You’re welcome, Pathfinder.”

Cheska went back to her quarters and reached for the data pad she'd left on the bed just that morning.

_From: Cheska Ryder  
To: Tempest Crew [All]_

_By now, I'm sure you've all been forwarded the email I received from Lexi about stress relieving activities._

_Reading seems like a good place to start so if you have any favorite books or reading material, feel free to mention it in the comments._

_And keep it PG, PG-13 tops._

_[Ryder]_

_[Comments]_

> You're no fun, Ryder.[Peebee] 

>> Count me out then. [Gil] 

>>> You must have something that’s SFW. [Ryder] 

>>>> The engineering manual for the Tempest's core processor. [Gil] 

>>>>> Very stimulating, Gil. [Vetra] 

>>>>>> Haha all his stimulating material is probably hidden under his cot in the engineering room! [Peebee] 

>>>>>>> Or hidden inside POC. ;) [Gil] 

>>>>>>>> You stashed your porn in your pet remnant? [Vetra] 

>>>>>>>>> STAY OUT OF MY ROOM, GIL, AND AWAY FROM POC. [Peebee] 

>>>>>>>>>> I'll take the engineering manual. [Ryder] 

>>>>>>>>>>> Knock first, Ryder. [Vetra] 

[/Ryder is offline.] 

Cheska dropped her data pad onto the bed and sighed. “SAM?”

“Yes, Cheska?”

“Make me and the rest of the crew a reminder to always knock when approaching Peebee’s room or Gil’s spot in engineering. I think all of us would like to retain our ability to see.”

“Noted.”

“Do you think it would be wise to block then from all future discussions regarding suggestions for reading materials?”

“Yes, it might be wise to do so, Cheska.”

The next day Cheska decided to do a ‘take two’ on the whole reading thread thing. She hoped the probability for it succeeding would be decent but Cheska doubted it. This is the reason why Cheska decided not to ask SAM about the probability of it all. He wouldn’t give her a percentage Cheska was hoping for.

_: Cheska Ryder  
To: Tempest Crew [All, -Gil, -Peebee]_

_A request for reading materials, take two. All SFW suggestions are welcomed; except for Gil and Peebee._

_They are hereby banned from all future discussions involving this topic._

_[Ryder]_

_[Comments]_

> Harsh Ryder. [Liam] 

>> But necessary. Keep your porn habits private. [Cora] 

>>> Where do you keep yours, Harper? [Vetra] 

[/Cora is offline] 

>>>> I'm guessing it's hidden among the plants. [Vetra] 

>>>>> Could we actually stick to the topic? [Ryder] 

>>>>>> Jaal gave me a book of angaran poetry. Your welcome to borrow it if you want. [Vetra] 

>>>>>>> Bet Ryder wants Jaal to recite it to her with that voice of his. [Peebee] 

>>>>>>>> Think the sex is just as poetic? [Gil] 

[Peebee and Gil have been blocked from chat] 

>>>>>>>>> I'll ask Lexi. [Ryder] 

[/Ryder is offline] 

“SAM, what's the probability of Lexi only having medical related reading material?”

“The probability is high, Pathfinder.”

“Percentage wise, SAM.”

“90%.”

Cheska sighed. “SAM delete all threads related to reading. I think I've had enough 'helpful’ suggestions from the crew.”

“Deleting now.”

That engineering manual of Gil's was starting to look better and better by the minute. She could at least use the book as a method of falling to sleep.

Jaal’s book of poetry was an entirely different story.

Instead of putting Cheska to sleep, it would have the opposite effect. The book of angaran poetry Jaal gave Vetra sounded too much like him. The only thing it would do is remind Cheska of the expressions of his love often voiced to her.

“Pathfinder, your body has experienced a sudden increase in temperature.”

“It's nothing to be concerned with, SAM.”

“May I confirm the increase is related to your thoughts drifting to Jaal, and not a reason to contact Dr. T’Perro?”

Cheska inwardly groaned. She disliked these conversations with SAM if only for how awkward they could get. “A human’s body temperature can increase for many reasons, not all necessarily of medical concern. One reason for the increase can be a feeling of sexual desire.”

“Similar to what you experienced during your intimate moment with Jaal at the waterfall.”

“... SAM we never actually discussed this, but weren't you present at the time?” Yeah, it was never weird when the snarky AI in your head was present for one of the most mind-blowing orgasms you've ever experienced. The memory was enough to make the heat rush to Cheska’s cheeks and send a spark of pleasure through her body.

“You and I are always connected, Cheska, but I decided to temporarily put up a block so you and Jaal could have your privacy.”

“Appreciated SAM.”

“You are welcome, Cheska.”

At least SAM understood the concept of privacy. That was more then you could say for Gil or Peebee who's porn habits were still fresh in her mind.

Poor Kallo. Salarians never forgot, and something like that you wanted to forget.

Cheska knew she'd have to move on to the next activity so she reached for her data pad, which had been discarded for the sake of sanity. This was why she decided to shoot Vetra an email.

_Vetra,_

_Have any luck procuring those Krogan friendly knitting needles?_

_Ryder_

A second later Cheska's datapad pinged, indicating she received a response (hopefully) from Vetra.

_Ryder,_

_I've managed to track down a pair for you. Inform Drack of your plans yet? I want to be there for when you tell the old man._

_Vetra_

Cheska let out a snort of amusement and began typing a response.

_Vetra,_

_The email to Kesh is being planned as we speak. Also, the faith you have in your Pathfinder is astounding ..._

_Ryder_

She felt confident that Kesh would humour her, which would, in turn, convince Drack to participate in knitting. 

The rest of the crew would be a different story, besides Jaal and Suvi. Suvi always seemed willing to try something new. Then again, she had licked rocks in the name of science so that shouldn't really surprise Cheska.

“SAM think I should make a thread on the crew board informing them of a future knitting class?”

“I would advise against it Pathfinder given how it turned out with your thread on reading suggestions.”

Cheska sighed. When SAM was right, he was right. She'd have to think of something because so far these Cheska didn't feel any more relaxed.

“Cheska, may I suggest something?”

“Go ahead, SAM.”

“Perhaps it would be easier if you attempted these activities on your own or sought out other crew members who have previously shown an interest. For example, Cora has shown an interest in gardening.”

“So much for group bonding activities,” Cheska muttered with a roll of her eyes, promptly giving up on the idea of giving the knitting needles to Drack. SAM was right; forcing it wouldn't get her the desired results.

“In theory, it was an excellent idea, Pathfinder. The execution, however, will need some work.”

“Thanks SAM.”

She only wished that theory could have panned out better.

~*~

The plan for tackling the list alone went over better than attempting (forced) group bonding activities. Lexi suggested attempting at a later date. Jaal would have said the same thing in person; had he been there. He was in Aya because of resistance business, but he would return soon enough.

If Cheska’s knitting skills didn’t leave anything to be desired, she would have made him something for his return. He, of course, excelled in such an activity (as his true mother had bragged much to Cheska’s amusement). She looked forward to the next time they could visit Jaal’s family on Harval and learn more about Jaal. 

They all accepted her with open arms, which in the case of Angara meant literally. Jaal’s entire family on Harval pulled Cheska into a hug. The Ryder family never was one for hugging or shows of frequent affection. Since meeting Jaal, however, Cheska grew used to the frequent hugs and shows of affection Angara liked to show. Especially and mostly from Jaal.

Cheska found time to attempt knitting after an impromptu and unwelcomed video call with Tann; her least favorite person to speak too besides the Archon. The call only made her stress levels raise to what SAM labeled “over the acceptable limit.” Then again, this was no surprise with Tann. 

Whenever Cheska finished speaking to Tann or Addision, the weight of everything seemed to come crashing down on her again, and again. As if Cheska needed a reminder of such a thing. Thoughts of Addison and Tann were pushed aside in favor of thinking of the knitting she planned to do. She had the supplies in her lap but so far, nothing had been created because Cheska had yet to figure out how to start.

“SAM, is there anything in the extranet database for beginner knitting?”

“I will search, Pathfinder. Please wait a moment.”

It took SAM approximately .5 seconds to come up with a result, which was a new record if Cheska could recall.

“Pathfinder, I have discovered a book titled ‘Knitting for Dummies’. There seems to be many of these books covering a variety of topics; all are which are on Dr. T’Perro’s list.”

Cheska snorted. “If Matios were here he’d suggest ‘Biotics for Dummies’ or ‘How to understand Alec Ryder for Dummies’.”

“Biotics for Dummies is one of those books.”

“I shouldn’t even be surprised. Matios would find that fucking hilarious. Think you can download it for me, SAM? I should send it to him. It’ll give him a laugh and he needs one since he’s stuck in bed except for physio.”

She no longer felt a pang of sadness when thinking about her twin. Matios woke up almost a week ago and according to Harry seemed to be improving. Her brother would complain about how slow the progress was but Cheska took the complaints in stride. He always used to be on the move; being stationary like this was difficult for Matios.

If their positions were switched, Cheska would have less complaints. She remained under the assumption that if Matios were in her position, he would have been a much better choice for Pathfinder. Cheska never had any leadership or much combat experience. Everything she knew was learned on the go during the past few months. 

When someone was Pathfinder, on-the-job training probably wasn’t the best idea-- but it wasn’t like any of them had a choice in the matter. What was done was done. Their father had made his decision and Cheska tried to do best by him; despite the rage she would always feel towards Alec Ryder. He was a cold and distant man who decided to show his love in the last seconds of his life. Cheska didn’t know if she could ever accept that.

“How is my brother doing, SAM? Is he okay?”

“According to Dr. Carlyle’s reports, Matios is continuing to make progress, Cheska.”

She let out a small sigh of relief. “I should knit something and give it to Matios after I visit the Nexus.” Cheska could picture Matios’s reaction when she handed him the scarf. He’d get that annoying, teasing grin on his face and say ‘Ches, this is fucking hideous’. If he wouldn’t wear it, Cheska would make him.

Matios was awake and for that Cheska was grateful. Until Matios could join Cheska on the ship, it just wouldn’t feel right.

With a shake of her head, Cheska pushed all thoughts of Matios out of her mind, for the moment at least. Instead, she choose to focus on the pile of yarn in her lap. A quick glance at the guide SAM downloaded left Cheska more confused than before.

“SAM, what the hell does knit one, purl one mean?”

“Unknown, Pathfinder.”

“Thanks, SAM, but it was a rhetorical question.”

“Noted.”

Apparently, crocheting was easier than knitting; at least for a beginner. Cheska ended up switching halfway through her attempt at knitting what was supposed to be a scarf. It looked… nothing like a scarf. An actual scarf would be insulted to even share the same word with this monstrosity, which looked more like giant tangle of yarn tied together by a three-year-old.

Cheska took to crocheting much more easily than knitting for some reason. There was just something easier about it for her. She settled down in her quarters to start creating… something. There were no hopes for it being anything tangibly good but progress was progress in Cheska’s eyes.

SAM would make sure no one would disturb Cheska while she worked; theoretically speaking.

_According to SAM, Ryder is currently in her quarters crocheting. I’m first! I want a new jacket. [Peebee]_

_[Comments]_

__

__

> I want one of those ponchos Jaal wears. [Liam]

>> Scratch the jacket. I want a poncho too. [Peebee]

>>> One: It’s called a rofjin and two: I’m not taking requests. [Ryder]

>>>> A new pair of gloves would be nice. [Vetra]

>>>>> Pathfinding takes up a lot of time guys. [Ryder]

>>>>>> We’ll find Meridan soon, yeah? You’ll have plenty time then. [Liam]

>>>>>>> Tann isn’t going to let Ryder or any of us off that easy. [Vetra]

>>>>>>>> Fuck Tann! He’s standing in the way of our ponchos! [Peebee]

>>>>>>>>> Rofjins. [Ryder]

>>>>>>>>>> Are you taking requests, Ryder? A warm pair of socks would be lovely. [Suvi]

>>>>>>>>>>> I haven’t even crocheted a thing yet. A bit early to take requests. [Ryder]

>>>>>>>>>>>> Best to get your request in an early slot. Less waiting that way. [Suvi]

>>>>>>>>>>>>> Good thinking Anwar. You’re still behind Peebee, Liam, and myself though. [Vetra]

>>>>>>>>>>>>>> The middle’s still a good place to be. [Suvi]

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> I take no responsibility for how these ‘requests’ turn out. [Ryder]

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> It’s the thought that counts, Ryder. [Vetra]

[/Ryder is offline]

“SAM, next time just say I’m sleeping.”

“Noted.”

Cheska soon resumed her crocheting. She created what looked to be the start of a sock but Cheska just felt thrilled at having created something. 

Too often her hands were clutching a gun she never would feel comfortable to using. Cheska used a weapon sparingly during her time as a Peacekeeper for the Alliance. 

The few times Cheska fired it never been to end someone's life. Her first kill were those Kett they ran across in habitat seven. The impact of that kill hadn’t even hit Cheska until Kadara.

She pushed those feelings deep down everyday. Ignoring them with knitting or crocheting, or anything to keep her from thinking. That is, until she was forced to shoot one of the exiles; someone that could have been on her team had circumstances been different. That evening, while alone in her quarters, Cheska broke down.

“Pathfinder,” SAM interrupted. “there has been an incident in New Tuchanka. Your presence is being requested.”

The distraction from her downward spiral of thinking was welcomed even if it was a poor reason to get a much needed distraction. “Inform Kallo to set a course for New Tuchanka immediately.”

“Understood, Pathfinder.”

Cheska walked towards the doors before coming to a stop. Suddenly, she remembered the over-sized knitting needles in the corner, still in their box. This would be a great chance to attempt to get use out of them. “SAM, do any Krogan knit or crochet?”

“I am unfamiliar with leisure activities of the Krogan, Pathfinder.”

“They don’t seem much like the crocheting type but as the old human saying goes ‘you should never judge a book by it’s cover’.”

“According to my database, the Turian and the Angara have similar phrases.”

“Good to know, SAM.”

Having an AI constantly in your head - who could also stop your heart at any moment - took a lot of getting used too. There a feeling that you weren’t alone, a constant presence right behind the back of her head. But despite the odds, Cheska no longer found it strange. Instead, the feeling had become a comfort.

“Cheska, your presence is being requested on the bridge.”

“I can never get a break from Pathfinding, can I SAM?”

“It is highly unlikely, as it is your official position.”

“SAM that was a another rhetorical question.”

“Noted.”

Cheska ultimately learned Director Tann was the catalyst for the incident on New Tuchanka. He said something that made the Krogan uneasy and, as per usual, Cheska had to smooth it out. The visit had it’s good points, however.

After a conversation with Vorn, Cheska finally found a use for the Krogan friendly knitting needles. They were talking about Kesh and the subject moved to gifts; courting gifts specifically. Vorn had already given her a litany of flowers so Cheska suggested trying something new.

“You could knit or crochet Kesh something. Ever heard of it?”

Vorn nodded. “I did some knitting back in the Milky Way. The other’s wouldn’t admit it but they were fans of my knit accessories.”

At that moment, Cheska knew who would get the most out of the knitting needles Vetra had nicely procured for her. Vorn would be able to use them, and be happy to do it, too.

_‘See, SAM? I knew it was a good idea to bring these Krogan friendly knitting needles along with us.’_

_‘Useful but not wise, Pathfinder. You did nearly stab Cora in her eye with one.’_

_‘Let’s not mention that in the report to Tann.... and get an apology plant for Cora from Vorn.’_

_’Pathfinder, reminder that Peebee was present in the Nomad when the incident occurred.’_

_’Well, shit’_

By the time Cheska had finished her debriefing with the crew and Tann, she had taken off her armor, and returned to her quarters. Peebee, meanwhile, had taken to the crew’s info boards to announce to everyone about Cora’s near fatal accident.

_If Ryder ever brings you along in the Nomad, watch out! [Peebee]_

__

__

__

[Comments]

> We already know riding in the Nomad with Ryder can lead to life or death situations.[Liam]

>> Yeah, but we now we have to worry about Ryder trying to stab us with needles! [Peebee]

>>> It was a knitting needle. [Ryder]

>>>> Still a needle, Ryder. [Vetra]

>>>>> Woah, who did Ryder try to stab with a knitting needle? [Gil]

>>>>>> Cora nearly lost an eye. [Peebee]

>>>>>>> She wasn’t going to lose an eye. [Ryder]

>>>>>>>> It came close enough, Ryder. [Cora]

>>>>>>>>> Have I said I’m sorry? [Ryder]

>>>>>>>>>> Multiple times [Cora]

>>>>>>>>>>> Get the plant? [Ryder]

>>>>>>>>>>>> Yes, Ryder. It still doesn’t change the fact that you almost blinded me because you brought abnormally large knitting needles into the nomad. [Cora]

>>>>>>>>>>>>> It was nice for Ryder to get you an apology plant, Cora. [Suvi]

>>>>>>>>>>>>>> But what if Cora had lost her eye? A plant wouldn’t make up for it. [Peebee]

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> She’d need a damn garden then. [Gil]

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> The Tempest wouldn’t be able to hold a garden. [Ryder]

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Not your best comeback, Ryder. [Vetra]

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Let’s just make it a general rule to keep our guns holstered in the nomad and avoid bringing anything such as very large needles into a moving vehicle. [Cora]

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Glad I’m stuck on the Tempest. I won’t have to worry about losing an eye. [Gil]

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> For once I agree with you, Gil. [Kallo]

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Look on the bright side, Ryder. Your mistake brought Kallo and GIl closer together. Never thought I’d see them agree on something. [Vetra]

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Oh what a good point, Vetra! Ryder, you should be proud. [Suvi]

[/Ryder is offline]

“SAM remind me to never bring potentially lethal objects into the Nomad, unless absolutely necessary. And remind me never to bring Peebee, for that matter. She is banned from all future rides in the Nomad, unless absolutely necessary.”

“Cheska, I would like to point out that it seems like an improbable solution to this situation. Peebee is one of the Tempest crew members to often accompany you on ground missions, besides Jaal. Her absence would be greatly felt in the battlefield. Additional, most objects can have a lethal subuse, and you’ll need to transport a large amount of different items in future ground missions.”

“Yet another rhetorical question, SAM.”

“Cheska, would you like me to begin cataloguing rhetorical question for future reference?”

“Not necessary, SAM but go ahead.”

“Noted.”

Cheska was going to take a long nap after this. Provided, of course, no more incidents came about and Tann ‘requested’ she deal with it immediately.

If anyone should have been stabbed in the eye with a knitting needle, it should have been Director Tann. Cheska would have to resist making that threat next time they were on the Nexus, or a vidcall was required.

This was something she constantly had to wrestle with. When angered, Cheska always seemed to want to punch first and ask questions later. Of course, Matios was no better. They had their father’s less-than-diplomatic people skills.

Ellen Ryder always remarked on the many traits the twins received from Alec. She never did so with disappointment in her voice, but rather amusement.

Cheska had balked at the idea of being like Alec once she became older. The irony is that in Andromeda, in the beginning, people that knew her father had remarked on how Cheska should be like Alec and do things the way he would.

She gave that up after a conversation with Cora that ended with the two being able to understand each other more. It had been a difficult, heated conversation but Cheska didn’t regret it. Rather than emulate her father, Cheska realized she had to forge her own path, do things her way. Even months after being named Pathfinder, she struggled; but, the outposts were thriving and the missing arcs were recovered so Cheska had to be doing something right.

The Tempest crew had faith in her and so did (some) of the Initiative. Why couldn’t Cheska find some of that faith and confidence in herself? It would certainly make her life a little more easier.

“Cheska, it is advisable you get some sleep soon. The probability that something will require your attention early tomorrow is roughly 90%.”

“Would you actually go and squeal on me to Lexi?”

“Dr. T’Perro has advised me to do so if I think your health might be compromised.”

“Lack of sleep isn’t going to kill me, SAM.”

“Sleep deprivation can greatly affect your cognitive abilities and emotional state. As Pathfinder, your form must be up to par.”

“SAM you realize I can’t always get a decent night's sleep, right? The Kett aren’t exactly a hospitable species.”

“It would still be wise to attempt it, Pathfinder.”

Cheska stifled a tired laugh which would only enhance the point SAM was trying to make. “You’re almost as bad as Lexi, SAM.” Of course, SAM had access to her memories and what she was feeling. If anyone would know if the exhaustion was hitting Cheska, it would be SAM.

“Fine, SAM. I’ll do as the doctor orders,” she muttered in a tone that became mixed with a loud yawn she tried her best to stifle. Cheska pulled off the undersuit always worn under her armor. “Make sure you go and message Lexi and tell her I’m not that difficult of a patient.”

“Noted.”

“SAM, you know I was being rhetorical, right?”

“Noted, Cheska. Would you prefer for the unsent message to Dr. T’Perro stating that you are not a difficult patient to be sent or deleted?”

“I would prefer if the message wasn’t sent to Lexi, SAM.”

“It has been deleted, Pathfinder.”

“We really need to teach you when I’m being rhetorical.”

“I will be making a mental note of it, Pathfinder.”

“SAM… were you being rhetorical just now?”

“You are correct in your assumption. I was attempting to be rhetorical, but I am unsure if the goal was achieved”

“Not bad, but we should work on it.”

“I will devote some of my mental processes to this task.”

“Rhetorical again, SAM?”

“Correct. From your reaction, it seems my second attempt succeeded better than the first.”

“Goodnight, SAM,” Cheska said, a chuckle escaping her because of the snarky AI in her head.

“Goodnight, Cheska.”

“And just so you know, the second attempt was better.”

“Noted.”

~*~

When it came time for Jaal to return to the Nexus, Cheska hadn't finished her main crocheting project but she intended to. It would just take longer than Cheska expected it would've.

She wanted to give it to Jaal before Meridian. They were all going in there completely blind, hoping it would be the answer to everything

“Ah, dearest one! I've missed you.” Jaal's voice reverberated throughout the Tempest. Her cheeks darkened at the loud and expressive declaration.

The difference between Angara and Humans were never a point of contention in their relationship. Cheska viewed it as a chance to learn and better understand Jaal. 

Such loud declarations, however, would take some getting used to. It wasn't really human culture that was holding her back, but rather Ryder family culture. Matios once described them as emotionally constipated.

Explaining that idiom to Jaal had made for an awkward conversation; one Cheska didn't want to have again.

Cheska walked into Jaal's waiting embrace. “Missed you too, Jaal.” Somehow, they fit together so well despite being different species and different sizes. It seemed like Jaal and her were made for each other.

The messages and voice calls Cheska shared with Jaal tied her over, but it was never quite like the real thing. Same could be said about kissing Jaal, and feeling his hands and mouth on the intimate parts of her body.

_“Pathfinder, you are once again experiencing a sudden increase in body temperature. May I suggest retiring to your quarters so you can engage in sexual relations with Jaal?”_

The words drew a sigh out of Cheska. At least SAM said this over their private channel. _“I'm getting to it, SAM,”_ she replied.

Cheska went back to her quarters with Jaal not entirely on the suggestion of SAM but also because of the ache growing between her thighs.

She returned to the crocheting project the next morning when there was a few minutes to herself. It looked more like the beginnings of a scarf now.

“Pathfinder, there is a new message on the crew board that you may want to read.”

“Does it require my immediate attention?”

“No, Pathfinder. It just seems that some of the crew has decided to also attempt Dr. T’Perro’s list of stress relieving activities.”

Cheska dropped the needles and quickly reached for her datapad. “SAM, who and what?”

“It appears Peebee and Gil have expressed a newfound interest in journaling, Pathfinder.”

_New writing/journaling club. Leave a comment below to join. No haters! [Gil]_

_All genres and ratings welcome! ;) [Peebee]_

[Comments] 

> Really? [Ryder] 

>> Really, Ryder but you're more than welcome to.join. [Gil] 

>>> Just no oppression allowed. [Peebee] 

>>>> Not wanting to know about your porn habits is not oppression. [Ryder] 

>>>>> A writing group sounds fun! Is there still room? [Suvi] 

>>>>>> I think you're the first to sign up, Suvi. [Vetra] 

>>>>>>> Oh this will be fun. I have always enjoyed writing. May I suggest a weekly group reading? [Suvi] 

>>>>>>>> Ryder should host it. Best seats in the house. [Liam] 

>>>>>>>>> Thanks for selling me out, Costa. [Ryder] 

>>>>>>>>>> I don't think I quite approve of one selling another; especially-- ah that was another idiom, wasn't it? [Jaal] 

>>>>>>>>>>> Totally was. I have no intention of selling Ryder, or anyone for that matter. [Liam] 

>>>>>>>>>>>> So anyone else in? [Gil] 

>>>>>>>>>>>>> Sign me up. [Liam] 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>> I, too, am also interested in this weekly writing class. [Jaal] 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> … I’ll have to pass. [Ryder] 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> You're no fun Ryder! [Peebee] 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Anyone else? Cora you interested? [Gil] 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> I want no part of this. [Cora] 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> I also must respectfully decline. [Lexi] 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Kallo, you should join! It would be more exciting with my best friend there. [Suvi] 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Suvi, you don't play fair. [Kallo] 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> You in or out? I really want to know what Salarian poetry sounds like. [Gil] 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> I will participate but there will be no poetry, Gil. [Kallo] 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Aw. I was almost looking forward to that. [Peebee] 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Very funny, Peebee. [Kallo] 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Just leaves Vetra and Drack. [Gil] 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Tempting but no. [Vetra] 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Drack? What about you old man? [Gil] 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> NO. [Drack] 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Well that answers that question. [Peebee] 

[/Ryder is offline] 

“SAM, what's the chance, percentage wise, of Gil and Peebee writing erotica?”

“Based on previous interactions and conversations, it averages out to be 80%, Pathfinder.”

“This would be an excellent time to practice my tuning out skills so my mind isn’t subject to what could possibly be considered filth,” Cheska mused. “I used to be great at it when I was younger but I think I've gotten rusty.”

“According to Alec’s memories, you were quite adept at it Pathfinder. He would express frustration over the behavior from time to time.”

“Dad and I butt heads a lot, SAM. Matios always was closer to him-- as close as you to get to someone who was often emotionally and physically distant.”

The bitterness could easily be detected in Cheska's tone. She would always feel complicated feelings towards their father. 

Cheska doubted she would ever truly be able to forgive him. The same couldn't be said for Matios. It always was a point of contention between the two of them.

SAM said nothing in response to Cheska's words for which she remained grateful. A different view of Alec Ryder existed for SAM; one Cheska could not bring herself to see.

“Cheska, may I suggest participating in the group and writing about your experiences with Alec? According to research, it it considered therapeutic to express one's feelings in a creative manner. Dr. T’Perro would agree.”

“I'll consider it, SAM.”

She couldn't be certain if writing about such a difficult subject would be stress relieving or not. To avoid thinking of such things for the time being, Cheska turned back to her crocheting project.

When she returned with Jaal to her quarters the previous night, Cheska remembered the project was laid all over her couch. Lucky for Cheska, she had her ways to easily distract Jaal towards activities that would take place in bed rather anywhere near the couch-- this time at least.

“SAM, does this actually resemble a scarf or am I just seeing things?”

“It does, indeed, resemble a scarf, Pathfinder.”

“Are you just saying that to spare my feelings, SAM?”

“I am not, Pathfinder. After searching my memory banks I have reached the conclusion, your project does resemble the beginnings of the scarf you intend to make for Jaal.”

“Thanks, SAM.”

Cheska thought back to when she first found out about her new, unexplained connection with SAM. It sounded strange and, in a way, frightening. SAM could stop her heart on command, after all.

There were still things Cheska failed to understand about the connection they shared, but after so many months, it would be hard to imagine not sharing a brain with SAM.

“You are welcome, Cheska.”

She held no ill will towards SAM for becoming an obsession for her father. This was something only Alec Ryder could take responsibility for.

Cheska eventually decided that while she would not participate in the writing group, she might drop by so see how it was going. Of course, being Pathfinder meant things came up. There were crises to handle; whether it be on the Nexus or any of the outposts they had created since waking up in Andromeda.

One excursion from Voeld had Cheska returning to the Tempest while dragging her feet. The exhaustion wasn’t the worst Cheska ever felt. She regained some energy after a hot shower, bumping into Cora on her way out.

“Ryder, don’t tell me all the hot water is gone. We have the seven minute shower rule for a reason.” Cora had gone along with her on the mission. She looked as tired as Cheska had when they first stepped onto the Tempest.

“There’s enough hot water left for you, and Liam, to have a relaxing hot shower,” Cheska said. “I figured we could indulge after yet again freezing our asses off on Voeld.”

Cora was the type of person to be a stickler for the rules but it seemed that the idea of a shower that lasted longer than seven minutes greatly appealed to her. “This can’t become a regular thing.”

“Only when we come back from Voeld or somewhere that manages to be colder-- which I don’t believe is possible.”

She walked past Cheska to get into the bathroom but before stepping in entirely, Cora spoke out her. “Did you happen to walk by the crew quarters this morning? My ears unfortunately picked up Peebee reading what she is calling a work of art.”

“No, but there’s a reason why you're asking me, isn’t there, Cora?” Cheska winced, trying to prepare herself for the inevitable answer that would make her want to return to her quarters and never leave.

“Ryder, let’s just say you and Jaal were the subject of her story.” Cora clarified.

“It was erotica wasn’t it?”

“What Liam described as ‘pure and unadulterated smut.”

Cheska sighed, a sudden headache forming. “Why not draw inspiration from her own experiences... not that I want to think about any of Peebee’s experiences.”

“Thanks, Ryder. Now it’s in my head.”

“Cora, was Jaal there…?”

It was Cora’s turn to sigh. “When I walked back that way, I heard him thank Peebee for how it realistically captured your…” she stopped suddenly, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Ryder, for the sake of our friendship and working relationship, I do not want to finish that sentence. Please do not ask me to.”

Cheska had to stifle a laugh. “I think I can figure out what Jaal said.” She quickly turned away from Cora, face heating up by the second. There was no anger; just some embarrassment but that was Jaal. He was open with his feelings and wasn’t one to hold back.

This was a fact that could be applied to most Angara. One specific time that stood out in Cheska’s mind is when Jaal’s true mother asked if Jaal pleased her in a very specific way. Cheska couldn’t form a response for at least an entire minute. SAM had to be the one to snap her out of it.

She sighed and started that private message to Peebee. It was surely needed.

_[PM to Peebee]_

Peebee, next time can you not take inspiration so close to home? [Ryder] 

> You should be flattered, Ryder! Jaal loved it. [Peebee] 

> So I heard from Cora. [Ryder] 

> Cora’s a fan, clearly. [Peebee] 

> She just happened to be walking by. [Ryder] 

> Nah, Cora’s a fan. Ms. Uptight just won’t admit it. [Peebee] 

> No more smut fiction featuring Jaal and me, please. [Ryder] 

> Not fair, Ryder! You guys are my biggest source of inspiration! [Peebee] 

> …. Why Peebee…? [Ryder] 

> Well, not that I was listening, but I heard the two of you once. Not my fault so don’t blame me, Ryder! Your just really loud… sounded like you were quite enjoying yourself. [Peebee] 

> Peebee you’re making me want to jettison you out of the airlock. [Ryder] 

> Hey, if you didn’t jettison me out of it after the escape pod incident, I think I’m safe. [Peebee] 

_> You have a point. [Ryder] _

__

> But next story I’ll keep PG. Just for you, Ryder. [Peebee] 

> Thanks Peebee… I think. [Ryder] 

[/Peebee is offline] 

Cheska dropped the datapad onto the bed before snuggling into the warmth of the covers. Under any circumstances would Cheska be leaving this room.

Eventually, she did leave the bed. Some simple business on Eos. When Cheska returned back to the Tempest, her exhaustion level was lower than it usually was.

Cheska began to take off her armor when her omnitool beeped, indicating she had an email.

_To: Ryder  
From: Cora_

_Ryder,_

_While we were in Eos, I checked on those plants. Believe it or not, they’re actually thriving._

_You did good, Cheska. Your dad would be proud._

_Cora  
_

Cheska felt something constrict in her chest. Being told her dad would be proud of her actions brought about a mixture of feelings. Still, Cora's words put a smile on her face.

“SAM, if I started a garden club, do you think crew members are likely to join in?”

“Yes, Pathfinder. Cora would most likely be interested followed by Dr. Anwar. Perhaps even Dr. T’Perro.”

It was decided then but instead of posting on the crew board, she sent out a few private messages to the crew who would be most interested in a gardening club.

The response was quick. Suvi sent a 'yes’ followed by an emoji, while Cora and Lexi were more subdued with their responses. Cheska couldn't contain a smile even if she tried.

They met the next afternoon when there was some actual free time. When Cheska arrived, Lexi was saying something to Suvi who listened with a guilty expression on her face.

“Lexi, did Suvi lick another rock?”

Cora huffed. “Three of them actually. I told her to stop before the first one.”

“Suvi, I will once again advise against ingesting such things until they have been safely tested.”

“Oh, but Lexi, it's for science!” Suvi argued.

“Anything to add, Ryder?” Cora asked, giving Cheska a slight nudge with her left elbow.

“For the sake of your health, try to have one of us scan the rocks so we know it's safe?”

Suvi nodded. “I suppose that's fair, Ryder. Does the same apply to the plants?”

“Suvi just… no. Do not lick the plants.” Cheska admired Suvi’s dedication to science but she was afraid her friend might seriously hurt herself one day. Well, technically she already had. They knew about this courtesy one Kallo Jath.

“Dr. Anwar,” SAM said over the public channel, “I am able to scan such materials. Perhaps, I can be of use so you do not fall ill again.”

Cheska sighed, while Suvi beamed. “SAM… I don't think we should encourage rock licking behavior.”

“Noted, Pathfinder.”

No more talk of Suvi ingesting the wild life took place. They instead turned their attention to the flowers they were trying to grow.

“None of these flowers will ever be as beautiful as the ones we've seen on Aya,” Suvi remarked.

Cora cocked her head in Suvi’s direction. “You should have seen the wildlife on Thessia. It's a lovely planet.” From the way Cora spoke, it was clear she was reminiscing about her time on the Asari home planet. 

Cheska never had the same pull towards Earth. Her beginning years were spent on the Citadel. On Earth, the Ryder family constantly moved from place to place. She never really felt like she had a place to call home until the Tempest, strangely enough.

The Milky Way was in the past. Cheska didn't look back and feel nostalgic for what once was. She just wanted to look forward; even if that future had her as Pathfinder. Cheska would never be able to accept that, no matter how much time passed.

At least Cheska was handling it better than she did in the beginning. She'd been a wreck after first finding it out.

Turning back to the pot which held her plant, Cheska figure it would be better if she focused attention on that. She's never been one for keeping things alive. All the plants Cheska ever owned died after barely a week in her possession. The same went for all the fish Cheska owned throughout her life. Because of these failures, she’d never worked her way up to mammals.

Gardening proved to be quite a stress relieving activity. When Cheska voiced such an opinion to Lexi, she received an ‘I told you so’ look in response. 

She returned to her quarters an hour later with no emails or messages save one from Jaal asking a very curious question.

_[PM from Jaal]_

> Darling one, I have a question. [Jaal] 

> Shoot. [Ryder] 

> Shoot.. ? Ah, idiom. [Jaal] 

> It just means you can go ahead and ask. [Ryder] 

> Liam mentioned you were 'getting your green thumb on’. I am still rather unfamiliar with your species, but humans aren't supposed to be a shade of green, correct? I have been told that usually means a human is ill. Are you ill, darling one? [Jaal] 

> I'm fine, Jaal! A green thumb is said when some enjoys and is good at gardening. [Ryder] 

> Ah, another idiom then? [Jaal] 

> Yes. Lexi assures me I am in good health. [Ryder] 

> I am relieved to hear that, dearest. I could not bear it if something happened to you. [Jaal] 

> Jaal, how is it you always manage to make me blush. [Ryder] 

> It is, as you humans, say 'gift’. [Jaal] 

> God, I love you, Jaal. [Ryder] 

> I love you too, Cheska Ryder. [Jaal] 

[/Ryder is offline] 

Cheska buried her face in her hands, ears burning from the words of affection Jaal lavished upon her. She would never get used to that. The endearing terms would always manage to ring such a reaction out of Cheska.

“Cheska, may I inquire about something?”

“Shoot SAM.”

“Is it common for humans to have such reactions to great shows of affection? When looking back at Alec's memories with Ellen, I was unable to find examples of such behavior.”

“Well, Matios and I suffer from extreme emotional constipation so for us, it unusual to hear such decorations.”

“You have used this term to describe yourself before, but the behavior I have witnessed from you directly contradicts your statement.”

“SAM is that your way of trying to make me feel better?”

“Correct.”

“Thanks SAM.”

“You’re welcome, Cheska.”

Cheska felt what could only be described as a giggle about to escape her throat. She couldn’t wait for Matios to meet Jaal. He would love Jaal. If only Cheska managed to tell him about the fact that she was involved with Jaal. With everything going on, Cheska failed to let him know and he was going to be pissed he was the last to know.

“Think Matios might be awake?”

“Unknown, Cheska. Most on the Nexus are awake but your brother is under strict orders to rest.”

“Yeah, but if I know my brother he’s probably not listening to Harry. Stubbornness runs in the Ryder family, SAM.”

“While looking through Alec’s memories I discovered something similar.”

“Thanks, SAM. Keep being honest.”

“Noted.”

She typed on her omnitool, trying to contact her brother. Cheska only had to wait a few seconds for Matios to answer. He appeared over it, looking tired but awake at least. When they locked eyes, a grin split over his face. “Hey sis. How’s it going?”

“I just wanted to see how my little brother is doing.”

“By three minutes. I’m only younger than you by three minutes. Do you have to keep reminding me of that, Ches?”

“Yes… yes I do,” Cheska answered, a matching grin appearing on her face. “Seriously though, how are you doing?”

“Good for being in a coma as long as I was but I wanna know how you're doing, Ches, I mean, Madame Pathfinder,” Matios teased. “Besides SAM stopping your heart.”

“I told you about that as soon as it happened.”

“Through email!”

“Mat…” Cheska sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried to come up with some response but she couldn’t think of anything else to say. “I have a boyfriend. That’s something you didn’t know.”

There was nothing but silence on Matio’s end. He looked like someone has kicked him in his sensitive bits. “Boyfriend? Cheska now this is something I shouldn’t be the last to find out about, but I’ll let it go for now. So who is the guy?”

She bit her lip to keep the smile that threatened to appear from appearing. “You know the Angara? Well he’s, Angaran. His name is Jaal Ama Darav.”

“So… you really made first contact with the new species, huh?”

“If you were better I’d kick your ass.” Despite her statement, Cheska couldn’t help but break out into laughter. “I can’t wait for you to meet him, Matios. You’ll love him.”

“So when can I meet the guy? I know you have pathfinding stuff to do, but you can take an hour or two for your little brother, right?”

She snorted. “So now you're my little brother? What happened to ‘it's only three minutes’?”

“Hey, I can use it when it suits me,” Matios argued playfully. “I don’t think I have to ask but does he make you happy?”

“Yeah,” Cheska breathed out. She never expected to find such happiness in Andromeda after their dad died and made her pathfinder. Yet, somehow Cheska had and she certainly never thought she’d find it in Jaal. He was a welcome surprise in this galaxy. “He makes me really happy, Mat. I like to think I do the same for him.”

“I would agree that Jaal feels the same for you, Pathfinder simply based on his physical reactions when you two are in close proximity.”

Matios winced over the omnitool but it couldn’t hide the grin still playing on his lips. “Thanks, SAM. Now I have all these unpleasant images in my head of sister and her boyfriend-- who, I might add, remains faceless in my head. I know what Angara look like but not what your Angaran boyfriend looks like. So get on that any day now, Ches. I know you're busy with pathfinding but your little brother is dying from curiosity over here on the Nexus.”

“Matios… don’t say dying,” Cheska croaked out. “Not trying to get all emotional on you right now but I think it’s too soon to be using such phrases.”

“Virtual hug, Ches?”

“Yeah, Mat, but I’ll be there soon to hug you in person.”

He sighed on his end of the omnitool. “You don’t need to promise me that. I know you’ll visit when you can. I mean, there’s this evil Archon to fight, right? Helping rid the galaxy of someone like that kind of takes precedence.”

“Understanding as always.” Cheska had no sarcasm behind that statement. Her brother always was the more reason and understanding of the two. This is why Matios, not Cheska, should have been the one to be Pathfinder and not her.

“I can’t see your face very well but that’s the look you usually get when you’re thinking hard about something.” Matios received nothing but more silence in response; the reason being Cheska didn’t know how to answer such a question. “Cheska?”

Of course, then SAM thought it necessary to answer on her behalf. “Cheska continues to hold the belief that she is unsuited for the role of pathfinder. Contrary to her opinion, Cheska’s actions have proven that she is more than capable and fit for the role Alec gave her.” So much for keeping that insecurity hidden from Matios who had enough to worry about already in regards to his health and recovery.

“I was trying not to tell him that, SAM.”

“Apologies Cheska but you have been dwelling on this matter for sometime and according to research, keeping such things bottled up can lead to a reduced lifespan.”

Matios huffed. “Thanks, SAM. I’m glad you told me; and Ches, whether I or anyone else would have been better suited to the role of Pathfinder is irrelevant. You’re the one dad decided to pass it off too and from what I’ve heard, you’ve done awesome.”

“If had been you out there, and me in the coma,” Cheska sighed, “you would have been pathfinder instead.”

Matios gave her a look.

“But, I guess I'll have to take your word for it then.”

“Duh. I'm the smarter one. Are you telling me you’ve forgotten that already?”

“Shut up, Matios,” Cheska scolded playfully. “I’ll try to see you soon. Don't fall into anymore comas, okay?”

He grinned. “I'll try my best, Cheska. And no more SAM stopping your heart, or you keeping any of your boyfriends a secret from me, okay? I need to grill them first.”

“There's only, Jaal.”

“Hey, I don't judge. I just can’t believe we haven’t been in the Andromeda galaxy more than a few months and you already got yourself a boyfriend.”

Thinking of Jaal brought a smile to Cheska’s lips. She never imagined finding him but now that she had, Cheska would be damned if she ever let him go. “Bye, Mat.”

Cheska closed the channel. She felt like a heavy weight lifted off her shoulders. Being able to talk to Matios again was a huge relief. The Tempest crew became like family, but they could never fill the spot of her twin.

“SAM, do I have anything I need to tend too?”

“Not at present, Pathfinder.”

“Good. Look my doors, then. I'm finishing this crocheting project.”

“Understood.”

There must have been something in the atmosphere because no one; not Tann, Addison, the outposts, or any of the crew required the Pathfinder’s attention. Cheska finished the scarf she'd been crocheting for days and the best part about is was that it looked like an actual scarf.

“SAM, please confirm my suspicions that this is a scarf.”

“According to my research, it is, Cheska.”

She let out a sigh of relief before another dilemma came about. Cheska needed to figure out how and when to give Jaal his gift. Knowing the way the crew gossiped, it probably got back to him already but so far Jaal hadn't breathed a word of it to her.

“I'd ask the crew but I'm afraid of the responses I might get.”

“Cheska, your assumptions would be correct based on past examples.”

While Cheska debated her datapad pinged, signifying a new message on the Crew's info board.

_Next week's writing club entry should include an illustration of some kind. The more detailed the better. ;) [Peebee]_

_[Comments]_

> Innuendo intended. [Gil] 

>> Ugh, you two are ridiculous. [Cora] 

>>> Hey Cora your still more than welcome to join. [Peebee] 

>>>> No. [Cora] 

>>>>> You’re no fun. [Peebee] 

>>>>>> Peebee, is that why I nearly tripped over a box full of paints, pencils, and other art materials when I walked by your pod the other day? [Ryder] 

>>>>>>> It's for the required illustration. Who am I to dictate what everyone wants to create art with? I might have gone a bit overboard though. [Peebee] 

>>>>>>>> Do I want to know why? [Ryder] 

>>>>>>>>> She accidentally ordered edible paint. [Gil] 

>>>>>>>>>> I can still think of a good use for it. So Ryder, what do you say? Want to try out some edible paint with Jaal? [Peebee] 

>>>>>>>>>>> Once again, I know too much information about your personal lives. [Cora] 

>>>>>>>>>>>> That was Peebee! I never even considered… that. [Ryder] 

>>>>>>>>>>>>> Bet Ryder's sitting there in her quarters red as a tomato. [Gil] 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>> She definitely is blushing. Betting against it wouldn't be in our best interests. [Liam] 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Some of this conversation escapes me. What is a tomato and why do humans have edible paint? Liam, did you not say such a thing was toxic for your kind to ingest? [Jaal] 

_> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Well a tomato is an earth fruit. The color is similar to a human blushing. And, the edible paint thing is usually used in intimate settings… between lovers. [Liam] _

__

__

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Ah thank you Liam. I understand now. Peebee, I am sending you a private message. There is something I want to ask of you. Only if your open to it, dearest. [Jaal] 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Of course. [Ryder] 

[/Jaal has signed off] 

_> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> He's so going to ask me to use the paints. Excited Ryder? [Peebee]_

_[/Peebee has signed off]_

_> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> And yet again, I know way too much. [Cora]_

_> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Sorry Cora. Blame Gil and Peebee. [Ryder]_

_[/Ryder has signed off]_

It didn't hit Cheska that Jaal was likely asking Peebee to use the edible paints until after logging off the crew info boards. Even if she had understood what he was hinting at on the crew board. Again, Cheska's face seemed to resemble that of a tomato.

“Cheska, Dr. T’Perro has sent you a private message.”

Cheska had a feeling it had to do with Jaal. When she opened up the message on the data pad, Cheska was proven right.

__

_[Private message]_

> Ryder, when you have a moment could you come down to the medbay? I would like to run a few tests if your up to it. [Lexi] 

> Lexi, can I ask what this is about? 

> I do not know if Jaal has spoken to you yet, but he came to me asking if I could run some tests to see if Angara are allergic to any of the paints ingredients. [Lexi] 

> Are the tests necessary? [Ryder] 

> I would like to see if you have any allergic reactions we are unaware that you may have. [Lexi] 

> Jaal always thinks one step ahead. [Ryder] 

> That he does. [Lexi] 

> I'll be down after Jaal takes his tests and gets the results. [Ryder] 

> It shouldn't be long. I’ve nearly gotten the results. [Lexi] 

> See you then, Lexi. [Ryder] 

> See you, Ryder. [Lexi] 

__

It didn't take much time for the results to come back indicating that the edible paint was indeed safe for both Angaran and Human consumption. Cheska tried not to show how much the news excited her on the outside but on their private channel, SAM bluntly pointed out a spark in her arousal. Her only response to SAM was simple, ‘I know.’

The second the doors to her quarters closed, they were kissing. Cheska eventually ended up on the bed with Jaal leaning between her spread thighs, spreading a layer of the paint teasingly over them.

Jaal’s tongue carefully and teasingly lapped up the purple colored substance. He had spread the paint dangerously close to Cheska’s sex, making her hips arch up in response. “Jaal…” she whispered, her words nearly punctuated with a sharp whine.

“Yes, darling?” Jaal stopped his ministrations, mouth hovering even closer than before.

Cheska let out a breathy laugh. “You’re driving me crazy-- idiom.”

“Liam has explained that one to me before.”

“Jaal, not the best time to discuss Liam. I’d rather have your mouth doing other things.”

Jaal got that look in his eyes that had long since become familiar to Cheska. She braced herself, slapping a hand over her mouth when Jaal's mouth finally descended on Cheska's core.

“I want to hear you sing, Darling One,” Jaal drawled, reaching up to pull Cheska's hand away from where it was clamped over her mouth.

Sing Cheska did, because just after Jaal spoke those words, his tongue - rougher and longer than a human's- brushed that spot just above the opening of her sex.

More paint was spread across Cheska's skin, drawing another moan from her. “Need to thank, Peebee too, for her accidental purchase.”

“I thought we weren't discussing any of the crew?” Jaal teased, looking playfully up at Cheska from between her legs.

She flushed, trying to shoot Jaal a teasing smile of her own but Cheska kept faltering. The way Jaal looked at her was always distracting “Keep going and the only sounds you'll be hearing from me is my singing you love so much.”

When Jaal’s tongue slipped inside, Cheska gave it up. She had other things to focus on; like the mind-blowing pleasure Jaal was currently giving her.

~*~

It wasn't until well after Cheska and Jaal went to sleep that Cheska realized she never gave Jaal his gift. The finished product lay on the couch covered by a blanket. Cheska should have theoretically chosen a better hiding spot but she knew Jaal would never snoop.

Quietly, Cheska slipped out of bed. She walked towards the couch, intent on retrieving the scarf before Jaal woke up.

“Pathfinder,” SAM interrupted over their private channel, “Jaal's vitals indicate he is starting to awaken.”

“Thanks, SAM.”

Cheska grabbed for the scarf stuffed under the blanket before whirling around. The scarf was not so cleverly hidden behind her back. Even a half asleep Jaal would be able to tell Cheska was up to something.

“Cheska, I hope you intend to come back to bed.”

“Because you miss me or I acted as a body pillow?” Cheska teased while making her way back to the bed.

Jaal smiled lazily. “Angara naturally run hotter than humans.”

“So it's that you miss me?” Cheska assumed Jaal agreed with her because the moment she reached the bed, he pulled her down for a kiss. She reluctantly broke it a few seconds later. “Wait, Jaal. I have something to give you, first.”

His eyes instantly lit up. “Ah the gift you were making for me!”

“Who spilled the beans?”

“I am not sure what beans are, or why someone-- ah another idiom?”

Cheska laughed. “Yes. I just want to know who told you about your present.”

“Liam mentioned it but he would not tell me what it was,” Jaal explained. “I did not inquire as to what you were making. I wished to remain surprised.”

She smiled and then showed Jaal the scarf. Cheska did it quickly so she wouldn't lose the nerve. “It's a scarf. I know Angara run hotter than humans but I thought you might like one; that and it's one of the few things I could manage to crochet.”

“You do not give yourself enough credit, Cheska Ryder,” Jaal murmured in that soothing tone of his. “It is a lovely scarf. I will treasure it always.”

Cheska wished she could have stayed in that moment forever, because it wasn't long before the shit hit the fan. They went to Meridian only to have SAM and Matios taken from her.

After Cheska returned to the Tempest, she felt a surge of rage and determination. She would be damned if the Archon was going to get away with this.

Hours before they were set to land on Meridian, Jaal asked to speak with Cheska. She met him at the front of the Tempest, worry shining in his eyes. Cheska embraced Jaal who wore the scarf. “You're wearing it.”

“It can be what you humans call a good luck charm,” Jaal said gently, taking Cheska's hands in his own.

She laughed weakly. “We'll need more than luck but I guess it wouldn't hurt.”

Cheska knew they were facing impossible odds but with the Tempest crew and a lucky scarf, they just make it out of this one alive.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was definitely inspired by Waywardlass's hilarious fic, [Dear Pathfinder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10532358).
> 
> How they wrote info boards in their fic played a big part of how I formatted it in my story and all credit goes to them. :) Same goes for the inspiration of Peebee writing erotica featuring two of her crew members... ;D
> 
> Go check out their story, which is leagues ahead of mine.


End file.
